


Sunspots

by goretier



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Multi, POV Outsider, relationship discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goretier/pseuds/goretier
Summary: Jerry discovering Rick's relationships with his children and trying to deal with it the best way he knows how (by trying to ignore it).
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Jerry Smith (Rick and Morty), Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith, Rick Sanchez/Summer Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 68





	Sunspots

**Author's Note:**

> CW: emotional abuse, gaslighting, dom!Rick, one-sided Rick/Jerry because I like to think Rick would step on him if Jerry asked him nicely enough just for shits and giggles.
> 
> "stop touching my children" hahah... I love Jerry.

Jerry Smith woke up with the sun and stood in his kitchen with his legs planted wide on the linoleum, one hand on his hip, and the other on his coffee cup. He felt secure, in control, and possibly happy for the first time in a long time, and that wasn’t entirely even because Beth had given him something a little warmer than a curt goodbye on her way to the clinic this morning. He had _plans_ today, big plans, because Rick Sanchez was “out” all weekend and therefore he, Jerry Smith, was now the master of his own universe, the house, and the terrible secret that had been wiggling around in his brain like a parasite for months now.

But it would all end today. As soon as Beth came home, he would tell her. And then it would all be over.

Jerry stared off into space and his mind shied away from the parasitic entity at the front of his thoughts like humans shy away from staring straight at the sun. Before he could think about it entirely, Summer walked into the room behind him and skirted around him silently enough to give him a start.

He’d been very jumpy lately, not that anyone cared to notice, because a few months ago, Jerry Smith became the keeper of a very unfortunate secret.

It seemed like forever ago when one night, when he was inevitably sent to the showers after having a miserable and unsuccessful time trying to coax Beth into sex, he was standing by the linen closet to the side of Summer’s door, and Rick walked out.

If Rick had been surprised to see him, he let no indication of it cross his face. In fact, the only thing that did was a scornful and superior smirk that raised Jerry’s hackles faster than any negative tone from Beth could, but Rick had nothing to say and instead just stood there, smug and confident, before reaching forward with his hand and grabbing Jerry by the nose between his index and middle finger, and, oh my god, his fingers smelled like pussy.

And they did not just smell, they _reeked_ of pussy, fresh and wet and still just a little sticky. His nose burned where Rick had touched him but Jerry did not dare lift his hand to investigate. His eyes snapped to the open door but Summer was out of sight.

Rick turned away from Jerry’s dumbstruck face and he had only half a second to process what had happened before Summer shouted from her room – “Ugh, Grandpa Rick, shut the door!” – and slammed her bedroom door herself.

Jerry went to the bathroom and sat for twenty minutes on the toilet seat thinking, but not very hard. His mind continued to avoid The Thought like his eyes would the sun, and he very distractedly spilled half of Beth’s shampoo down the drain and almost slipped on it and brained himself – pity – before he decided he would just put it out of his mind and never think about the implications of what he had just witnessed ever, ever again. Because it was stupid, because it was impossible, because Rick had lots of sex but why would he have it with _his daughter_ and because he couldn’t very well _ask_ either of them about it without seeming like an ass and Beth would inevitably hear about it and divorce him for real. So he just. Ignored it.

Rick payed him no special interest at the next three meals and after three days Jerry decided he had imagined the entire thing.

Until he skipped into the kitchen one evening a little later than he usually would, and spotted Rick leaning against the fridge with one arm braced against the top of it. His lab coat was hanging down and Jerry couldn’t see who he was talking to, but his tone was sultry and slick.

“You can’t tell me that wasn’t fun. I haven’t seen _anybody_ go off that quickly and even for you that was fast.”

And then, Rick shifted and put his whole shoulder against the fridge, and Jerry saw his son standing there blushing and his mind immediately crashed into The Thought he had been very dutifully ignoring full-force, and in the same instant, he caught his toe on the counter and suddenly his entire mind was wiped blank by pain. Jerry gasped and bent down to grab his foot, and the unmistakable sound of Rick’s portal gun filled the air and the room was washed instantly with green light before it vanished – it happened so quickly Jerry straightened his back with his eyes smarting, ignoring the pain, and could almost still see the hole-in-space-and-time shrinking as he faced a very unimpressed looking Rick who was staring at him with his arms crossed.

“You like creeping up on people too, huh Jerry?” Rick accused, looking at him with something almost like interest in his eyes under his scorn. “Are you too stupid to keep your nose out of my business now?”

“What were you talking about – was that Morty with you?” Jerry said, looking past Rick into the empty kitchen with the not-so-sneaking suspicion that he was being given a run around that wouldn’t fool anybody but him. Already he wanted very badly to believe his eyes had deceived him. “I thought I saw Morty.”

“What, are you too stupid to recognize your own son now?” Rick said, looking past Jerry and rolling his eyes until Jerry turned to see Morty bluster into the kitchen behind him with his face red. He seemed completely determined to avoid making eye contact with either one. “Morty you little freak, don’t pick up bad habits from your father.”

“Whatever, Rick, I’ll be in the car.” Morty said, making a beeline through the kitchen to the garage without looking at either of them once.

Jerry stood there, toe still smarting, and looked helplessly at his father in law. Rick just stared back.

“Are we done here?” He asked, dropping his gaze to fish a screwdriver out of his lab coat pocket so he could fiddle with his robotic hand. Jerry let his eyes glaze over as he watched Rick’s skin split and expose his wiring. The Thought burned hot in his head, warmed his cheeks.

\--

Jerry ignored it. It dug at him and pestered him and kept him up at night and freaked him the hell out and he ignored it. Rick continued to treat him with contempt or disregarded him entirely as per usual, and his children acted no different in his presence. Beth seemed to have no idea. The thing crawled around in the forefront of his mind at almost every waking minute, but he continued to sidestep the thought and instead chose to believe he had made it up because there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.

Jerry watched as Rick openly checked out Summer’s tits. A week later, he saw him pull at Morty’s collar and look down his shirt with a spark of heat in his eyes and a predatory grin.

If he caught sight of them in the house and Rick was flirting, or ghosting his fingers across one of them, Summer would brush Rick off with a scoff, and Morty would fluster and storm away. Rick would only stand there and meet Jerry’s eyes, daring him to bite with some wolfish grin on his lips, and if Jerry ever did raise his voice Rick was ready to beat him back down.

“What, Jerry, I can’t hug my grandchildren?”

“Fuck off, Jerry, if Summer likes me better, I don’t think I’m the one to blame, here.”

“I know what you _think_ you saw, Jerry, you sick fuck.”

“Morty can make his own decisions, _Jerry_. Some parent you are.”

“Go ahead, Jerry, tell Beth what you think is going on here.”

Challenging, smug, infuriating, intimidating, dominating, commanding. Always right, always on top, he had the upper hand, the power, the magic, the sneer and the snark and the sight of his pale fingers on the small of their backs, his eyes dark and heavy, their blushes, their quick glances around the room but never seeming to spot their dad watching it all unfold like a nightmare he couldn’t wake from, like something he could name but not see, something that was seared into his brain too bright to define but hot enough to consume him because Rick would kiss them now in front of him and the kids would just walk in the other direction never the wiser that their dad was burning and Rick would only laugh and flip him off or grab his junk and wink.

Rick wiped Summer’s pussy juice on his shirt one night and Jerry cried in the laundry room for an hour. Beth just stared at him. Her eyes were so much like her father’s.

Rick let him catch Morty in his lap one night. The TV was on and the cool green and blue light on Morty’s flushed face was nauseating when he backed up off his lap and took his hand to lead him upstairs.

Jerry stood there, consumed with it, and thought, as the clock ticked closer and closer to Beth’s return home, today was the day he was going to put a stop to it.

And Rick, standing behind him and rolling his eyes, finally hit him with the memory eraser. He left Jerry there and walked to the garage before smashing the mind-blower and zapping away the remains. It was always more fun before Beth got involved.

**Author's Note:**

> [based on these tweets I made](https://twitter.com/goretier/status/1299799710430113793?s=20)
> 
> I will absolutely take advice on how to write 1. better dialogue 2. sexier dialogue 3. better Rick dialogue 4. better sexy Rick dialogue, so feel free to help a girl out


End file.
